Et pour?
by violettepoete
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy détestait jurer...


Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Scorpius Malefoy détestait jurer.

Genre: Romance

Note : Il s'agit d'une grande première de ma part, quelque chose que je n'avais fait, un couple que je n'avais jamais exploité… J'espère ne pas avoir trop foiré !

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

Et pour ?

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai toujours marché sur le fil du rasoir avec Scorpius Malefoy. J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'on a toujours été à couteaux tirés, ça rendrait les choses moins ridicules, moins dommage. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'on s'est toujours bien entendu. C'était pas gagné, au début, c'est sûr, mais notre amitié pour la pétillante Rose Weasley nous a rapproché. Rosie et moi à Gryffondor, Scorpius à Serpentard, nous sommes devenus un trio inséparable, sauf quand il le fallait vraiment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à la septième, je me suis imaginé que Rose était folle de Scorpius. Ce n'était pas une réflexion faite d'observations, c'était juste quelque chose que je prenais pour acquis. Et évidemment, il a fallu que cette idiote de Rose se dégote un copain Moldu pendant les vacances et en soit raide amoureuse au point de parler de lui tout le temps. J'ai alors réalisé que Rose Weasley n'était pas intéressée par Scorpius Malefoy, pas plus qu'il n'était intéressé par elle et que, par contre, moi, Neil Finnigan, j'étais intéressé par Scorpius Malefoy. Je sais, j'ai utilisé le mot « intéressé » trop souvent, mais faites un effort, essayez de suivre.

Je savais déjà depuis un moment que j'étais gay. Ça vous met un peu la puce à l'oreille quand vous êtes gêné quand les gars parlent de filles, mais que vous participez volontiers aux discussions des filles sur les mecs. Mes amis étaient bien sûr au courant. Après tout, quel intérêt de leur cacher ça alors que vous ne savez pas encore qu'ils ne finiront pas mariés avec quinze gosses et que vous n'avez pas non plus encore remarqué que les yeux gris et les regards en coin de votre pote vous font un effet du tonnerre ?

Assis sur le sol glacé d'un couloir de Poudlard, le sang pulsant douloureusement dans mon œil droit, je me dis que j'ai tout simplement perdu les pédales. J'ai plus de self contrôle que ça, merde. Alors pourquoi j'ai embrassé Scorpius ? A coup sûr, je voulais vraiment me prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Puisqu'évidemment, c'est ce qui a suivi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Une seconde, j'ai dû devenir fou. Le baiser valait mille fois le coup de poing (bien qu'il ait une sacrée droite), mais pas de perdre son amitié.

-Finn ?

La voix de ma meilleure amie me fait tourner la tête. Je vois immédiatement dans son regard qu'elle sait ce qui s'est passé.

-Ça va ?

-T'inquiètes pas.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi.

-Je ne savais pas que toi et lui…

-Rien, moi et lui.

Je la coupe avant qu'elle puisse finir, j'ai déjà du mal à rester neutre et c'est tout ce qui me reste. Je demande, ennuyé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse me trouver.

-Comment t'as su où j'étais ?

-Carte des Maraudeurs.

Saloperie de papier.

-Je vais bien, Rose.

-Tu devrais pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Ça ira, maman.

Elle hoche la tête et ne bouge pas.

-Je vais bien, Rose. Vraiment, ça va.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, je continue.

-J'aimerais juste rester seul.

A regret, elle se lève et, sans un mot, me laisse. Je laisse passer une dizaine de minutes, les yeux clos et me maudissant mentalement.

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiot…

-C'est ce que je me demande tous les jours., répond une voix sarcastique.

Je me lève d'un bond. A quelques mètres de moi se trouve Scorpius. Trop occupé à m'affliger, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je jure, uniquement parce qu'il déteste ça.

-Bordel, y a pas moyen d'être tranquille, dans ce putain de château ?

-Je t'emmerde., il répond.

S'il n'avait pas déjà eu toute mon attention, il l'aurait gagné tout de suite. Scorpius déteste les gros mots et il déteste jurer. C'est aussi rare de l'entendre jurer que de voir le Père Noël danser en fixe-chaussettes avec Merlin et Salazar sur une musique des Stones.

-Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai mes propres trucs pour trouver les gens.

Je reste immobile. Pas question de bouger, pas question de faire autre chose que de l'observer. Il avance de quelques pas, pose le regard sur le sol, enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et je sais ce qui va suivre : un monologue. Scorpius a le défaut d'aimer s'entendre parler et Rose et moi la qualité de faire semblant d'écouter en hochant la tête aux endroits stratégiques.

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. J'aime mes parents, ils ont pris soin de moi. J'adore Rose, je tuerais pour elle, pire, je serais gentil pour elle… Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Et toi, tu m'horripiles. Toujours dans le paysage, toujours à rire, toujours avec ce sourire stupide et ces cheveux en bataille et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de passer la main dedans pour les aplatir… Et tu m'énerves avec ta bonne humeur !

Je hausse les sourcils jusqu'au plafond.

-Est-ce que cette réflexion mène quelque part ?

Etonné d'avoir été interrompu, il met un moment à répondre.

-Je crois que j'essayais de dire… Désolé pour le coup de poing.

-Désolé pour le baiser.

-Aucun problème.

Plus que gêné, il se mord les lèvres (que j'avais embrassé il n'y a pas longtemps… Non, mauvaise idée de penser à ça !).

-On va réviser ?

Je réponds par l'affirmative, trop heureux de ne pas avoir foutu notre amitié en l'air…

Mon œil gonfle, bleuit, dégonfle, reprend une couleur normale. En histoire de la magie, le cours le plus soporifique de la planète, je lutte contre le sommeil, Rose à mes côtés. Un oiseau en papier se pose sur ma feuille, m'offrant une distraction appréciable. Je le déplie et reconnais l'écriture de Scorpius, assis trois rangs derrière.

_Tu es un idiot._

Surpris, je me tourne, mais mon ami a la tête résolument baissé sur sa table. Je saisis ma plume et écris :

_D'accord. Pourquoi cette fois ?_

Le temps de faire s'envoler l'oiseau et de vérifier que le prof récite toujours son cours de la voix la plus monocorde possible, la réponse me parvient déjà, presque sous forme d'énigme.

_Aucun problème = code._

Il me faut un bon moment pour réaliser qu'il fait allusion à ce moment dans le couloir, après le baiser et le coup de poing. Nous n'en avions plus reparlé depuis et je me laisse un moment envahir par l'étonnement avant de répondre.

_Code pour quoi ?_

Rose, aussi ennuyé que moi, lit par-dessus mon épaule le mot suivant :

_Pour « Tu m'as pris au dépourvu »._

Interdit à cause de la question qui m'était venu en tête (et si je ne l'avais pas pris au dépourvu ?), je me trouve incapable de répondre, et c'est Rose, qui, je ne sais comment, a compris de quoi il s'agissait, et qui note de sa grande écriture ronde :

_Et pour ?_

Les plus longues vingt secondes de l'histoire de l'humanité se passent avant que l'oiseau ne volète à nouveau devant moi. Je le saisis vivement.

_Pour « Rose, mêle-toi de tes oignons »._

Ma meilleure amie roule des yeux, mais a l'élégance de prétendre être gênée et se rassoit correctement sur sa chaise. Trouvant néanmoins sa formulation bonne, je la reprends.

_Et pour ?_

Je suis en apnée jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau ramène la réponse.

_Pour « Ne me prends pas au dépourvu, la prochaine fois »._

Je n'ose plus me retourner, mais j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, probablement celui qu'il qualifiait d'idiot. Rose, louchant sur le parchemin comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses de l'univers, lit et détourne la tête, d'un air ravi, me donnant un peu d'intimité pour écrire :

_La prochaine fois ?_

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_La salle de classe abandonnée au quatrième, celle au coin sur la droite, à dix-sept heures._

Rosie ne se donne même plus la peine de prétendre ne pas lire et, aussi à son attention, j'écris :

_J'emmène notre fouineuse de meilleure amie ?_

Elle me fusille faussement du regard en attendant le parchemin.

_Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle soit là ?_

_Pas vraiment, non._

Je renvoie le mot, sans regarder son destinataire une seule fois. J'aurais bien le temps, à dix-sept heures…


End file.
